Decadence - Semi-Beginner guide
Decadence - Decadence is a quantity measured on a dynasty-by-dynasty basis out of 100 percent. It is a measure of how prone your dynasty is to luxurious self-indulgence. Males in the dynasty increase decadence when they get decadent trait. Granting land to male relatives decreases decadence, as does participating in jihads, holy wars and fighting crusades. Certain trait-related events reduce or increase decadence. Once a dynasty has over 75 percent decadence there is a chance enemy tribes with a large number of warriors will declare war in order to usurp the dynasty's lands and titles. How does one get decadent trait ? Every adult male in your dynasty can get decadent trait which will increase decadence every month by few percent (the amount by which the percentage increases depends on your realm size) Certain traits will cause your male dynasty members become more or less likely decadent. Bad traits - Indulgent wastrel, Naive appeaser, Amateurish plotter, Hedonist, Homosexual, Gluttonous, Slothful, Cynical, Lustful, Arbitrary, being bad priest (applies for temple holders only). Good traits - Chaste, Just, Diligent, Temperate, Faqih, Hafiz, Detached priest, Dutiful cleric, Scholarly theologian, Mastermind theologian, or, being baron, count and duke. Character with Ash'ari school branch will not contribute to decadence in his dynasty. How to minimize possibility of getting decadence for your dynasty. * If you are not head of dynasty then do everything to become one. * Use ramadan decision when you have more than 6 percent decadence. * DO NOT give land to your family (especially granting them kingdom tier and independence) * Do not let your dynasty members hold titles within another kingdom. * Educate every male of your dynasty for theology (except your heir). * If possible, educate them yourself (if your ruler is theologian). * Try to have all your male dynasty members in your court. * Help your allies in battles and sieges versus heretics and unbelievers(remember to have your dynasty member as army leader of either flank) Not being head of dynasty makes things very difficult. Just take a look how AI struggles with decadence every game. It's as simple as it sounds - If you are not head-of-dynasty you have no real power over it. Using the Ramadan decision is self explanatory, you can drop few percent of decadence every 5 years (usually it's 5 percent, but might vary depending on your ruler traits). Giving away titles to your family members is like setting time bombs under your Sultan's throne. Being baron, count or duke decreases possibility of getting decadent, but your relative will get 1-3 wives and breed more males which will become decadent sooner or later. Don't grant independence to relatives, they will conquest some land and then split it between their children which will cause more decadence. It’s nearly impossible to deal with independent relatives without money and assassination. Having your entire dynasty at your court makes it easier to control: * You can educated them in theology with good traits. * Highest chance of assassinating. * Highest chance of imprisoning. Dealing with decadent members. Once our dynasty member becomes decadent, his liege (if he is of same dynasty otherwise it’s head-of-dynasty) might ask him to straighten up. If he agrees, he loses decadent trait. But you may only ask it from him once per lifetime, and he can become decadent the day after. After that, ‘straighten up’ button is greyed out. It leaves you with several options : * Assassinate him and get rid of him, and possibly get kinslayer trait (not bad as it sounds cost some money) * Imprison him and get 20 tyranny (not bad either if you do it once or twice). Muslim rulers enjoy many relation boosts like Hajjajj, Sayyid, Mirza, Faqih, Hafiz so having -60 relation factor due to tyranny is not that bad. * Have him lead an army and hope he dies in battle (this is very effective because participating in battles lowers decadence as well) * Put him as advisor and send him to perform dangerous tasks (sow discontent, research military technology, collect taxes, build spy network, convert - all of them might cause death, imprisonment or injury. Be sure his skill is low enough for event to fire. * Let him live and suffer decadence increase(not recommended). Bugged ‘Straighten up button’ Straighten up button is currently bugged and should be fixed soon. You can download a mod that fixes it (steam workshop). Category:Beginner's Guide